Memories Of The Land Of Eternity
by QueenOfHearts3
Summary: *c2* Yami's remembering, but he's confused by them....
1. Awakenings

QoH: Hi everybody! This fic has been on my mind for over two months now. I didn't want to start it, though, until I finished _Sweet Sorrow, the prequel to this. Just to clarify the timeline here, __Memories begins before the events of __Sweet Sorrow, and is entwined with them as they progress, so it might help you understand a bit better if you were to read it, that is, if you haven't already. Thanks! ^_~ I do hope you'll enjoy reading this and tell me what you think in your reviews! ^_^_

Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I forgot. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (more's the pity. hehe) or Sting's "Desert Rose." I receive nothing for my use of them other than my own, and hopefully others, entertainment. I simply thought they'd make a most interesting combination, considering the subject matter of the song. Just wondering, but have any of you ever heard it? With the Egyptian sounding music and everything, does it not just have Yami _all over it? lol Besides, it wouldn't do any good to sue me in the first place, as I'm flat broke._

# **Memories of the Land of Eternity******

_Chapter 1: Reawakenings_

_Yugi's mind_

_Early Friday morning, _

_July 19th_

Yami's heart recoiled from something, and jerked him out of a fitful sleep. In his soul room, he bolted upright, gasping for breath. Realizing it was only a dream, he fell back to stare at the ceiling of his maze-like rooms.

_*Hey, Yami!* Yugi's worried thoughts called to his darker half, __*Yami, are you all right?*_

_*Yes, I believe so,* he sat up again and rubbed his weary eyes as they adjusted to the half-light of his surroundings, __*I don't remember...*_

Yugi poked his head in, a curious look on his face, _*Don't remember what? The dream?*_

_*That, and everything else...* Yami stood up and paced in irritation, __*I just can't seem to unlock whatever it is that happened in my past.*_

_*You mean aside from the fact that you were a Pharaoh and saved the world from the shadow games?* Yugi came in, frowning, __*I'd think that would be enough, but maybe that's just me.*_

_*It's just that, aibou.* Yami sighed, running both hands through his spiky hair, __*I can't recall even that. I only know it because Ishizu told me at the museum. The only thing I really know is my name and that I'm from ancient Egypt. Beyond that, it is a mystery. Recently, I've come to believe it is a dangerous one.*_

_*You mean with that freak not too long ago, the one controlling Bandit Keith?* Yugi asked in surprise._

_*Yes, in part. However, that's not the problem at this moment. I sense if I don't remember my past soon, we all may be in danger.* Yami turned to face Yugi, clearly alarmed at something, __*Especially you.*_

_*Well, do you remember anything from the dream? That might help us figure out what's happening.*_

_*I'm not really sure,* he answered, trying to capture the remaining fuzzy images, __*It was very confused, and rather distorted, as though I was underwater. All I really remember is a feeling of rampant chaos, impending doom, and not a little pain.*_

Yugi raised an eyebrow, _*That certainly doesn't sound good. If you were anyone else, I'd say you're just being melodramatic, but with everything's that's happened, I don't think that was an overstatement.*_

Yami laughed sardonically to himself, _*I wish it was. Whatever it is that's calling me has occurred before, and will again, and I don't know what we can do to stop it.*_

_*The shadow games.*_

_*Yes, and that may only be part of it. History repeats itself, according to Ishizu. That's what has me worried.*_

_****_

_Domino High School_

_Same day,_

_afternoon_

The last bell rang and Yugi collected his books before heading for his locker, his thoughts on his conversation with Yami that morning, as they had been all day. He must have been deeper into them than he knew, because he didn't realize he wasn't alone until Joey popped him lightly upside the head.

"Hey!" Yugi rubbed the back of his head, looking up at his friend, "What was _that for?"_

"I was trying to get your attention, bud." Joey grinned, shrugging as he fell into step beside him, "I've been calling your name for the past two minutes."

"Oh, sorry Joey," he smiled sheepishly, "I've just been thinking about some stuff, that's all."

"What's up?" he asked, concerned, "From the look on your face, it's pretty major."

_*I don't know if you should tell anyone just yet, hikari.*_

_*Why not, Yami?* Yugi wondered, __*They're my friends; they wouldn't say a thing to anyone else if you want to keep it a secret.*_

_*I know, but we don't have much more than a barely-remembered dream to go on. I don't think it'd be a good idea to do that, not without getting more proof.*_

_*Yeah, I guess you're right.* Yugi shook his head apologetically at Joey, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you just yet."_

Joey's eyebrows disappeared into his messy blonde hair, "I was right. It _is big, isn't it? All right, I won't ask any more, until you're ready to talk about it. I'll tell the others not to ask, too."_

"Thanks," he smiled gratefully, "that means a lot. _I'm not even sure about any of it, so it probably wouldn't do any good right now, anyway."_

"No prob, bro." Joey answered as they went out the front doors of the school, where Tea, Tristan and Bakura waited for them.

"What took so long, you two?" Tea laughed, jogging up to them. She frowned as she noticed the expression on Yugi's face, who was lost in his thoughts once again, "What's wrong?"

Joey shook his head quickly, silently sending the message. Tea's eyes widened in understanding, as did Bakura and Tristan's.

"Hey, guess what, guys?" Tea said, trying to change the subject, "I put in an application for a dance school in New York not long ago, and they've just answered back, asking me to send them a video of my dancing!"

Joey gave her a high-five, "That's great, Tea! When will you know for sure?"

Tea shrugged, "No idea. I've already sent it, but I have no clue how slow international mail is."

"Congratualions, Tea!" Tristan exclaimed happily, "We hope you'll get in."

"Yeah, that's what you've always wanted." Yugi commented, keeping a smile on as his spirits sank even lower. _There's no doubt about it. Of course__ she will. How could they not__ love her? I just wish...._

_*That New York wasn't so far away, hikari?* Yami finished for him quietly._

_*You could say that...* Yugi thought glumly, then mentally shook himself, __*So, did you remember any more of the dream, Yami?*_

_*Not much,* he answered seriously, __*I don't believe it was a simple dream.*_

_*True, it does__ sound like it fits better in the "nightmare" catagory. Yet, I don't think that's what you mean.*_

_*No. It's quite possible they are my lost memories, finally showing themselves.*_

_*Why would they do that now__, though?*_

_*Perhaps because we will need them soon.*_

_*Hm. Good point. I read something in a psychology book once about that kind of thing. Something like "when the person is ready to face the past, it will return to them." I'm not sure, but I think that's how it went.*_

_*You may be right.* Yami sighed, still worried, __*The question is, however... am I truly ready, or is it just that we've run out of time?*_

QoH: Ominous, no? ^_^ Do let me know what you all think! Reviews of any kind are always appreciated! Yes, even flames. lol Sometimes, they help me "fine-tune" my work, so I don't really mind them. Oh, and I just heard somethin _unreal on the radio. Did you know that "Desert Rose" (which I just finished listening to, actually), and I quote, "started it's life as a car ad"? Weird.... o_O_


	2. Confusion

QoH: -_-' I still can't believe it did that "only author's notes" thing to the last chapter... How embarrassing. Anyway, here's for hoping this one doesn't do the same thing... O_O Ack! I just realized a couple things! Uh, just pretend Yugi & Co go to a year-round school, ok? That, and that the God Cards _don't_ unlock the Pharaoh's memories (they're just incredibly strong, is all lol) ^_^ Thank ya! I had this planned out before I knew about the God Cards, so it just makes it awkward to put them in now.

_Chapter 2: Confusion_

_Yugi's room_

_That night_

                "So, do you think it'll happen again tonight?" Yugi asked the spirit who sat on his bed while he put his homework back in his school bag. He turned in his chair to look worriedly at him.

                Yami sighed wearily, leaning on his knees, "I don't see why it wouldn't. If these _are_ my memories coming back to me, and I'm assuming they are, why would they stop after just one night?"

                "That's true." Yugi nodded, then shrugged, "Well, whatever they are, we both need some sleep."

                "There's another thing. I don't usually _need_ to, in the first place. Even when I do, it's very little. But, now, it's like I can't even _stop_ myself."

                Yugi crossed his arms thoughtfully and he stood up, "Well, maybe your subconscious is trying to get you to remember it all as quickly as possible."

                "Perhaps," Yami nodded, then frowned, "Yet, if that's the truth, wouldn't it be clear? Muddled as it was the last time, it was near impossible to make any sense of it. The thing that worries me is that they _are_ my memories, but someone's blocking them. We both know there's a good number of people who'd have no second thoughts about doing that sort of thing," he sat up and scowled, "As to _who_ it is, though, I have no idea."

                "You're probably right." Yugi grinned ironically, sitting beside him, "It'd be just our luck, wouldn't it?"

                Yami eyed him in vague amusement, "I do appreciate that you're trying to lighten the mood, aibou, but I don't think that'll help us much with this."

                "I know," he laughed at the former pharaoh's expression, "but, I really think we can get through this. You said before that, as long we stay connected, we can defeat anything. We _have_ to believe that, more than ever now."

_****_

Yami's dream 

                Much to his irritation, he couldn't see a _thing_. He might as well have been walking through a cloud, for all the good his vision was doing him at the moment. Actually, he _could_ see, of a sort. But, none of it was helpful, considering it was only a mess of white.

                Not that he could _hear_ anything, either. On the off chance they'd had been stuffed with cotton balls, or something of the like (it _was_ a dream, after all), he dug his index fingers in his ears, but only found a whole lot of _nothing_. Sighing, he dropped his hands back down to his sides, wondering if the previous dream had started out like this. Annoyed, he began stubbornly pushing his way through the thick, fluffy stuff.

                After several minutes of shoving, he was rewarded with a break in the substance and he burst into blazing Egyptian sunlight, the pyramids far below. He looked behind him, a tad confused. To his consternation, he realized it _had_ been a cloud, after all. (A/N: insert large sweatdrop here. hehe)

                The next he knew, he was walking among the milling citizens of the Thebes of his childhood. Memories came to him, ones of visiting this very marketplace with his father when he was young. He smiled as he remembered snacking on a small pastry the pharaoh had bought for him.

                _That doesn't help, though,_ he thought, frustrated as he looked around. _Why can't I remember _later_ than this? Surely, what I need to know is farther down the path of the future._

                As though responding to his wish, his surroundings flashed to the gardens inside the palace walls. He was disappointed, however, when he realized what was going on. True, it was later, but not by that much. Again, he remembered walking with the pharaoh, this time as he explained trade routes with the East.

                _I don't understand. Does this have something to do with my father?_ He didn't have a chance to ponder this, though, because the moment the question crossed his mind, he was wrenched out of the dream once again.

                Sitting up, he went over what he'd learned, archiving it for future reference in his mind.

_~I dream of rain._

_  I dream of gardens in the desert sand._

  I wake in pain.~ 

QoH: o_O Poor Yami's confused. How often does _that_ happen? lol


End file.
